


Death of Oropher

by Edheltari



Category: Desolation of Smaug - Fandom, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, dragon - Fandom, hobbit - Fandom
Genre: Books, Dragons, Elves, Headcanon, I'm Sorry Tolkien, J R R Tolkien, Middle Earth, One Shot, Short One Shot, Smaug - Freeform, battle of the last allegiance, non Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edheltari/pseuds/Edheltari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short One-shot about how Oropher died, and Thranduil got his scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death of Oropher

Thranduil saw his father standing in front of the beast, while the princeling self fighted against some orc's.  
Oropher looked so small next to this fire-drake of the north.  
The Elvenking sway his sword fast, and tried to hit the beast on it's head.  
But the dragon was faster.  
Thranduil was standing a few metres away, but could smell the stinking breath of the dragon when he opened his mouth, and his teeth became visible.  
it smelled like smoke and death.  
Thranduil would never forget what then happened.  
The beast inhaled air.  
His breast started to glow hot as he reared up spreading his wings, and a hot sea of flames came out of it's mouth which wrapped Oropher in fire.  
In shock forgot Thranduil to fight, and jumped instead to his father, right into the flames that still came out of the beasts mouth.  
The prince felt hotness upon his body, and his skin felt burning.  
Screaming tried he to ripp his Father out of the fire, but someone hold him back, before he reached Oropher.  
There was no hope anymore, the King was dead, his father was no more.  
Just know realized Thranduil that it was dark around him, and his burning pain grew stronger.  
He tried to grab something, but he fell on the blood covered dirty ground, not seeing what was around him.  
Someone wrapped his arms around Thranduil, and helped him to stand up.  
The princeling's lungs burned, and he tried to breath,  
but instead he gasped helpless for air, and his head felt dim, still not believing what just happened with his father,  
but realizing that he was worse injured than he thought at first.  
His immense pain grew stronger and stronger, till he finally blacked out.


End file.
